Surprise
by Star-Rose Lover
Summary: Akiza and Yusei are expecting a child, Akiza very close to giving birth. But what happens when the baby comes sooner than expected? And what about the large snow storm that hits New Domino out of nowhere?
1. Chapter 1

Star-Rose Lover: Yay I'm doing another one-shot!

Crow: What about your other two stories? They need more work than some one-shot does!

Star-Rose Lover: Well thank you for the advice Sherlock, I'm just having some trouble coming up with some ideas for them though, especially Help Me. It hasn't been updated in a month...

Crow: Then think! You're on Spring Break, aren't you?

Star-Rose Lover: Well yeah but the thing is is thats its almost over and also I REALLY needed a break. Just saying...

Crow: *sigh* Whatever.

Star-Rose Lover: *cough cough* Starting to sound like Jack person *cough cough*

Crow: Hey I heard that! I don't sound like that ignorant, son of a-

Jack: *walks into computer studio* Hey! What did you say about me?

Crow: You heard me you piece of-

Star-Rose Lover: OK THAT'S ENOUGH! Jeez Crow, do you talk like this around your orphan kids? Jeez! Anyways, this is a one-shot by me and hopefully you read the summary to know what its about. Hope you like!

* * *

><p>Blah, blah, blah "Make sure you watch yourself Akiza, it'll be coming soon-"<p>

_It? What the hell? Why did he just call their baby an it?_

Blah, blah, blah and another load of crap. Jeez, Akiza knew this stuff already! She was a doctor for God's sake! And yet this elderly doctor that she _knew _was in her office telling her to prepare herself for her baby's arrival. Well, her and Yusei's baby of course.

"And that's about it, Mrs. Fudo," Dr. Green, an elderly man who desperately needed to retire as far as Akiza was concerned, said. Then he did some wierd eye brow raise thing that Akiza could never understand why people did it to start with. "Surely you and your husband have a plan, right? You know, your bags with what the baby needs and-"

"Yes, Dr. Green, yes Yusei and me have a plan," Akiza interupted. "No worries."

But Dr. Green seemed to not notice it even though it was clearly evident that she was getting aggervated with him. Stupid mood swings. "Very well, Mrs. Fudo. Have a good day, then." And with that he walked out of the room without another word, though he did give her a wink before he closed the door firmly behind him.

Akiza signed and rubbed her temples ever so slowly. This was getting on her nerves. Every elderly doctor in the _entire building_ had came into her office in the past week, telling her what to do and so on, and to tell the truth she was getting quite tired of it.

Though she never had delivered a baby before, she _did _know what to do. What do they think? That she went to medical school only to learn about how to heal and help people and that was it?

Well she had news for them!

It wasn't like back in the old days when you just chose a subject in the medical field and that was it. In this year and age, you learn almost _everything _there is to learn about in the medical field. Period.

A knock sounded at the door to her office, jerking Akiza out of her thoughts. "Dr. Fudo?" A sweet voice called out. "Are you in there?"

"Yes, yes I am," Akiza answered back. "Is something wrong?"

"Well no mam, but your shift is over. You can go home now."

"Oh..." Akiza looked over at the clock that resided by her computer. It read 8:01, a minute past the time she was suppposed to get off. Yusei would be wondering where she was. "My bad. Thank you for reminding me um..."

"Nurse Jill, Dr. Fudo."

"Oh, sorry. Well thank you Nurse Jill."

"My pleasure, Dr. Fudo!" Nurse Jill chirped and Akiza could hear her walking away in her high heels

Akiza let out a sigh. She gathered her things and made her way out of the hospital, saying goodbye to some of her close patients and doctors or nurses on the way out.

As Akiza walked out, she felt something cold touch her nose. She shook her head in curiosity and looked up.

Snow was falling down haphazardly, as if it was pondering it. It just happened that she walked out on one that was falling. But the way it was falling was so intricate, yet delicate and careful at the same time.

Snow wasn't supposed to fall this early, was it? Even the forecast hadn't called for it. Sure it was December and all, but this was pretty early all the same considering it was New Domino. The city seemed to always wait till a few days before Christmas before letting loose all the snow, usually always guranteeing a white Chrstmas. Akiza smiled. The kids certainely enjoyed it. Maybe her and Yusei's child would as well...

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Akiza jumped and whirled around, though she knew that smooth voice from anywhere.

"Yusei! You scared me!"

Yusei chuckled and said, "Sorry, Akiza. But to tell the truth you were so transfixed on the snowflakes falling that I think anything would've freaked you out."

Akiza blushed. "I wasn't that transfixed...was I?"

Yusei smiled his warm smile that still made Akiza weak in the knees to this day, even though he was her husband. "Yeah you _were _a little too transfixed. It took me at least three times of calling your name before you finally noticed me."

Akiza blushed a deeper red. "Really?"

Yusei nodded.

A comfrontable silence ensued between them for a while as they watched the snow come down. After 10 minutes or so of watching it, Akiza started to shiver from the intense cold she was feeling.

Yusei seemed to notice it as he said, "You're getting cold. Let's head on home before you get too chilled."

Akiza nodded and put her hands together as she blew warm air through them. Man it was cold!

Yusei walked to her and put his arm around her as they started taking their long walk home. Yusei would've brought his D-Wheel as he always had to come pick her up, but considering her baby bump was quite large since she was about 8 months and 3 weeks pregant neither wanted to take that chance.

As if at the thought Yusei put his hand over her rather large belly and immediantly felt a kick. It was strong. Yusei couldn't hold back his smile of pride and joy. Akiza smiled as well. The baby _did _have quite a strong kick. Ha, she felt it every night and day as a matter of fact.

Yusei was convinced heavily that it was a boy, but Akiza disagreed with him. She felt that it was a girl for some reason. They could've seen what the gender was already as Jack and Carly had done with their newly-born boy, but they both felt it better as learning what gender the baby was when he or she was born.

As yet again they began their long tread home, both asked question about their day, such as what happened or how it went. Both answered with 'goods' and 'greats' and so on. (Akiza told Yusei about all the elderly people who came to visit her and tell her what to do, Yusei coming up with the suggestion that they probalby had a crush on her causing Akiza to smack him hard on his arm. Yusei just laughed.)

Finally they made it the their apartment in the Tops. **(A/N: I would've just had them living in Yusei's little garage/apartment thing, but who would want to live there when they probalby have a ton of money? I mean, Akiza's a doctor and Yusei's a scientist so they must make a ton of money. Just saying. But of course thats anybody's choice. ^-^) **

Akiza waddled **(A/N: Hahaha I love watching pregant women waddle, it's like they're little ducks! ^.^) **into the kitchen and dived into the refrigerator. She pulled out a package of strawberries and immediantly grabbed one and took a bite. Yusei chuckled as he walked in and watched her. "Strawberries again, Akiza?" he asked.

"Yep. For some reason I really have a craving for these," Akiza replied back. "It's one of those craving things that all pregant women have I guess."

Yusei smiled as he made a cup of coffee. Everything was silent again for a few seconds before Yusei ended up saying something that Crow had asked him earlier in the day.

"So...won't be long now before the baby is born, Akiza."

Akiza stopped with a strawberry halfway into her mouth and turned to looked at him. He was seemingly focused on his coffee, but Akiza knew better. He always asked this question but in a different way.

Since he had never really had parents in his life with the exception of his foster mom, Martha, he wasn't exactly sure how to act once he became a father. Sure he went to the library to read books on it and even asked guys he worked with who had kids on how to be a good father, but it wasn't the same. He could ask and study on it all he wanted to, but that didn't mean once he became one (which is really soon considering she had 1 week and 2 days till the baby was born) that he would be good at it. It scared him. A lot.

Akiza put the remaining strawberries back in the fridge and walked (or waddled) up to him and put her hand on top of his causing Yusei to look at her.

"Yes, Yusei, the baby is coming soon. Are you ready?" She asked, waiting tensly for his answer.

Yusei hesitated before finally saying, "Yes...and no."

Akiza opened her mouth to once again start into argument that he would be a good father, but this time Yusei stopped her. "But...I actually think I can do it."

Akiza stopped whatever she was going to say and smiled wide. "That's the Yusei I know," she replied giving him a light hug.

As she did the lights flickered, threatening to turn of, causing Yusei and Akiza to split apart.

Yusei watched them for a second before turning away to pull the curtain away covering the window in the kitchen. Akiza gasped in surprise.

Snow was falling _everywhere,_ very much unlike earlier where it was just falling here and there.

It was covering the ground beneath it fairly quickly and the power lines were already weighed down with it, probalby what resulted in the lights flickering like they did.

Akiza suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach and gasped, almost doubling over with pain.

"Akiza!" Yusei yelled, grabbing her shoulders.

Akiza breathed slowly. In and out, in and out...

And as soon as it had come it diappeared. Akiza stood back up, holding her adomen.

Yusei looked worried. "Are you ok, Akiza? What about the baby?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah...yeah everything is ok," Akiza gave him a encouraging smile. "Just a strong kick is all."

"Ok," Yusei replied, though he didn't look too convinced.

Akiza let out a fake yawn and put her hands on her hips as she said, "I'm tired is all, Yusei. Some rest would do me good." She wanted to assure him she was alright. That happened earlier today too in her office, but nobody had been around. It worried her that it just happened again, but she couldn't worry Yusei like that.

Yusei nodded and looked at the clock. It read 9:45, a little earlier then they were used too but it looked like Akiza would need it. He would need to keep an eye on her. She was lying, he could tell.

Yusei helped her up the stairs and after taking a shower together they went to bed.

But they both lay awake, something just not feeling right. They left the curtain open and the full moon's light shown in, making the snow look even more fasinating as its shadows danced in their room. But it wasn't because of that they couldn't sleep, something just felt...off. Like something bad was going to happen.

So when Yusei heard what sounded like water hitting the ground and Akiza letting out a yelp he knew what felt so off. The baby was coming.

* * *

><p>Star-Rose Lover: Don't you all just love me? I would've put it all together, but where's the fun in that? So this is a one-shot made of two chapters, and that's about it.<p>

Akiza: How can you be so cruel?

Star-Rose Lover: Hm, not cruel, but speculative. The more suspense a story has the more it makes people want to read it. And I really wanted to make this a good story, so yeah...

Yusei: *reading what happens next in my notebook* You make me do what! Akiza'a right! You are cruel!

Star-Rose Lover: Hey don't spoil it for everyone. *yawn* Jeez I'm tired. I'm just gonna take a nap now...

Luna: Well no wonder, you've been up since 6 this morning.

Star-Rose Lover: *yawns again* Yeah because I had this wonderful story in my head and I wanted to type it up before I forget about it. ^_^ Good night now...please review...

Leo: Shouldn't it be 'good morning' instead?

Luna: Shhh, be quite Leo...again, please review...


	2. Chapter 2

Star-Rose Lover: OMG you guys are so good to me! I had about 15 people favoring my story _and _I got really nice reviews! Though I would've liked more, I don't really care! Oh I love you guys!

Yusei: You're all happy considering you're back in school from Spring Break.

Star-Rose Lover: Yep. ^-^ I would've finished this earlier, but just as Yusei said, I have been in school and they think it's really funny to pile a ton of schoolwork on us since its almost time for testing, (I hate testing...) and I really wanted to take my time on this since I wanted it to be my best story I've ever come up with, so yeah...you get the point.

Akiza: So what's happening in the story?

Star-Rose Lover: *laughs mischeviously* Oh you'll see...

Yusei: ...I thought you said you weren't going to torture me till the story after the next.

Star-Rose Lover: Yeah, well, I lied. Sorry! But you'll like me in the end. Here is the second and last chapter of this story! Hope you like!

* * *

><p>Yusei jumped out of bed and ran over to Akiza's side, only to find her gripping her adomen and moaning in pain. She met his gaze. "The baby...Yusei...!...the baby is coming...fast!" She let out another moan and turned to the side.<p>

"What...what do I do?" Yusei asked, grabbing her shoulder.

"You know what to do! Go...go call Carly or...Jack and get...one...!...of them to bring the car over! I need...to get to the hospital! N-Now...Yu...YUSEI!" She screamed out the last part and subconsiously grabbed Yusei's hand and screezed hard. Yusei flinched. Her grip was defying.

Yusei managed to tear himself away from Akiza and run downstairs. This was too early...she still had a little ways to go before she was required to have the baby! This shouldn't be happening!

He grabbed his cell off the kitchen counter and dialed Jack and Carly's home. It rang for what felt like hours before Jack's grumpy and tired voice answered. Yusei could hear John, Jack and Carly's son, crying in the background. _I'll be hearing that soon _Yusei thought, but quickly shoved the thought from his mind. Akiza needed help. _Right now. _He could think about that as soon as the baby was born.

"What the hell do you want, Yusei? Do you have any idea what time it is!" Jack asked angerly.

"I know, I know Jack and I'm sorry," Yusei replied quickly. "But I have a problem on my hands. Well, on _our _hands. Akiza's baby has come early and we need you or Carly to come pick us up and take us to the hospital. Right now."

As if on cue Yusei heard Akiza let out another loud moan, this one louder than the others from upstairs. "Please, Jack. You need to hurry!"

Nothing was said on the other line for a while. "Jack...?" Yusei asked, waiting for him to answer.

"Yusei, have you...looked outside lately?" Jack asked almost nervously. Wait, Jack sounding nervous? As if. Probably Yusei's imagination.

"Yeah lots of snow, I know. Why ask?"

"I said _lately _Yusei. Look outsde right now." This time Jack sounded frustrated. Yusei could almost imagine him rubbing his temples in anger.

Yusei furrowed his brow in thought and pulled away the curtain just like he did earlier before Akiza and him went to bed. He gasped and almost dropped the phone at what he saw.

Snow was _everywhere. And still falling. _There was not a single place it did not cover. Not a single car dared to be out on the road. There was no way Jack or Carly could come pick him and Akiza up; they were trapped.

Yusei waited awhile before putting the phone back to his ear and spoke ever so quietly. Jack sworn he had never heard his friend talk like this before. Never with this nervousy.

"What do I do Jack?"

Though the answer was obviously clear, Jack could tell Yusei didn't want to come to terms with it. To tell the truth, he didn't blame him. But he had to tell him. Tonight was going to be a hard night for Yusei and Akiza, that was for sure.

"It looks...like you'll have to deliver the baby, Yusei. You and Akiza will have to...I'm sorry. Good luck, friend." And with that, Jack hung up cutting off the connection. Yusei stood holding the phone. He would...have to deliver the baby. How! He had no idea how to deliver a baby! Akiza was the one who knew!

He pondered calling Crow and his wife, but what good would that do?

"_Yusei!"_

Yusei jumped at Akiza's voice. He hung up his phone and put it back on the kitchen counter. He ran back up the long flight of stairs and back into his and Akiza's bedroom.

Akiza looked _terrible. _Her beatiful heart-shaped face was contorted in pain and it was paler than usual. Her breath was coming is short gasps, and her hands either gripped her adomen or the blankets that had somehow wrapped around her. She looked up as he came in.

"Well? Are they coming?"

Yusei hesitaed before finally saying, "No, Akiza. They can't come."

Akiza looked confused. "Why? Is it because of John? One of them can stay there and watch him while-"

"No, Akiza," Yusei interupted. "They _can't _come. They can try all they want but they can't. We're...we're having a bad snow storm. There's not a single car out on the road. I'm sorry..."

Akiza face flashed with horror at the realization. She blinked several times at Yusei before her gaze dropped to the ground. She spoke ever so queitly just as Yusei had done ealier while talking to Jack. "Yusei, you know you'll have to deliver our baby...right?"

Yusei nodded and clenched his fist. He was shaking. He never shook. He had been through life-threatening battles, fought the Dark-Signers, fought Z-one, and lived in the harsh Sattelite. But nothing could have prepared him for this. Giving birth was completely different. It was a life on the line, a life that _he_ had helped make and one that was on _his_ hands.

Akiza noticed this as well. She wanted terribly to comfort him, put her arms around him and tell him everything would be alright just like she did before they knew about the baby, but of course that's what led them to this anyway.

Akiza felt another wave of pain. She flinched and let out another moan. Yusei stiffened and looked at her straight in the eye. That told all. Through her hard breathing, Akiza said, "You can do it...Yusei."

Yusei felt a surge of confidence at her words. Akiza knew he could do it. So maybe it wouldn't be that bad after all. He walked towards her and said, "What do I need to do?"

"Well first, you need to grab some things, " Akiza replied.

"Like what?"

"You need to get boiling water, towels, and do we have disinfec- ughh..."

"Ye-Yeah, we have it somewhere."

"Ok go get it," Akiza flinched from another wave of pain. "Hurry!"

Yusei jumped and took a step back. He whirled on his two feet towards the door and almost tripped over himself during the process. Damn, he never tripped. What was wrong with him? With that thought he ran out of their room.

About 5 minutes later, Yusei came in breathless, holding everything that was needed. His arms full, he had to use his foot to kick the door closed, and to his relief it automatically locked.

Yusei turned to face Akiza, and he almost lost his posture yet again. Akiza looked ready, discluding the pain she was obviously in and the large amout of sweat that had formed on her forehead and body. She had the blankets wrapped securely around her, and her legs were facing up, exposing herself.

She gave him a small smile, almost looking amused. "Are you ready?" She asked tenderly.

Yusei nodded. He could do this.

Yusei glanced over at the digital clock on their bedside table. It read 12:32. Lord, this was going to be a long night...

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Hahaha, I would put what happens, but if I did then I would have to make it mature. I don't think you would like what happens, so I'm doing a small time skip! ;P )**

Yusei wiped the sweat off his forehead and threw the bloodied towel off to the side. He glanced at the digital clock for the fourth time that night. It read 4:56 a.m. Akiza had been in labor for almost five hours now. And the baby was coming closer with every second that passed.

Akiza fought off the urge to yell as another stronger contraction occured. She buried her fingers into the blankets yet again. This was terrible...

Yusei looked up at her. He wanted to take away her pain so badly, but he knew all he could do was grab her hand and assure her everything was going to be ok. At the though he grabbed her hand and nodded at her. "It's almost here, Akiza!"

_It? Again! How many times did she have to tell him, she hated her baby being called an- _

Akiza then felt the strongest contraction she had felt the whole time she was in labor. She couldn't help it; she let out an ear-splitting scream.

And with that, she heard a cry. Not her's, but a different one. She didn't hear Yusei make a sound until he rose up shakily, holding something in his arms. Everything was a blur to Akiza after that.

Later on she told the others she didn't even realize the reason why everything was so blurry until she held her newborn daughter in her arms. She remebered Yusei wiping the tears from her eyes as he had done so many times, and handing her the baby, muttering, "You were right, Akiza. It _is_ a girl."

Akiza opened her mouth to dictate Yusei on calling their daughter an 'it' again, but was silienced by the quiet cue that resonated in her arms.

Akiza looked down at the fragile form in her arms for the first time. She almost chuckled at her foolishness at just now noticing her daughter in her arms, but Yusei had assured her later on that she had been watching her daughter the entire time without even noticing. Akiza merely shook her head. Was she that dazed?

Their daughter wriggled in Akiza's arms, her eyes twitching. Yusei and Akiza leaned in to watch their daughter open her eyes for the first time. It seemed to be in slow motion for the both of them as she did; but once she had, they couldn't hold back their awe.

She had beatiful cerulean eyes like her father, with a silver hue to them; they were shaped like Akiza's as well. And they seemed..._curious. _Her eyes looked at both Yusei and Akiza and they could've sworn they had seen them flash with recognition. But it disappeared just as soon as it came. Akiza instinctively held her closer and looked at her.

She had a pale contrast to her just like Akiza, and a sharp face like Yusei. It looked like she also had raven-black hair like Yusei, but instead of yellow highlights running through her hair there was a small hint of red, the same exact color of Akiza's. Akiza let out a big smile in her awe. She was beautiful...and then a question came to her mind.

"What should we call her, Yusei?" Akiza asked without taking her eyes off of their daughter.

Yusei looked at Akiza though she didn't bother to look back at him. A name...he glanced back at their daughter again. What stood out? Then his daughter's eyes turned towards him. Yusel held his breath. Her eyes...with a silver hue...

Yusei smiled warmly and said, "Silver, I think, would be great."

Akiza smiled just as warmly. "Silver. Silver Fudo...I like that name, Yusei." Upon saying his name, she turned to look at him for the first time since she held Silver.

Yusei did the same. "What about her middle name, Akiza?" He asked, blinking curiously.

Akiza cocked her head at him slightly. A middle name? Her and Yusei didn't even have a middle name that she knew of, so why did he want to give one to Silver? Just plain 'Silver Fudo' sounded great to her. But maybe he wanted more...

Akiza was knocked out of her thoughts as she felt a small hand touch her cheek ever so lightly. She almost flinched, taking notice in the fact that it wasn't Yusei's, but Silver's.

Akiza blinked at Silver for a second, wondering what she was doing. And then she understood. Silver wanted this, too. Akiza moved her own hand to cover Silver's.

"I think Star-Rose would be ok, don't you think, Yusei?" She asked, looking back up at him with her hand still covering Silver's.

Yusei's own hand subconsiously did the same, this time covering both Silver's and Akiza's hands. "That sounds great to me," He mumbled, climbing on to the bed with Akiza. Boy, was this a surprise. His daughter, Silver Fudo- wait no, not just Silver Fudo, but Silver _Star-Rose _Fudo, had just been born.

Back then...back in the Sattelite sector, he wouldn't have ever dreamed such a thing, or _surprise _for that matter, would happen to him.

And they all sat like that, thinking about that night and later on telling it to Silver over and over again...

* * *

><p>Star-Rose Lover: *crying* That was such a good story!<p>

Jack: *scoffs* Yeah, whatever. You probalby won't ever do anything like that again. You're not a mushy person, no offense.

Star-Rose Lover: *stops crying* Yeah, you're right. It's not my thing unless I'm in the mood :D It wasn't too mushy, was it?

Silver: I liked it!

Star-Rose Lover: Hey, woah, when did you get in here?

Silver: I like this story, though! It tells aaallllll about my parents and-

Jack: Wait, you're only 4 years old! How _did _you get in here?

Star-Rose Lover: Jack, be nice to her. Go on telling Jack about the story, Silver, because he loves it too. *smiles to Jack knowingly*

Silver: OK! So this is what _exactly _happened-

Jack: Hey, wait I don't like this-

Silver: And then-

Star-Rose Lover: Hahaha ^-^ Anways, please review! And Silver, you are now my favorite character.

Silver: Yay!

Star-Rose Lover: Also, one more thing. My poll ends at the end of this weekend, so if you haven't done it yet please do! These are the results so far:

Swallow My Pride: 3

Crashed: 3

And You Are: 2

Returned: 2

Haha, a lot of ties :3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
